Big Brother: International Season 1, Episode 1
by AlanaWatson
Summary: A innovative new twist on Big Brother that combines elements from the British and American versions of the show! Get read for drama, alliances and some serious shade! Featuring contestants from previous seasons of BBUS and BBUK, aswell as some fresh new faces.


Emma Willis is seen standing on an elevated stage, surrounded by a cheering live crowd. She looks at the camera and says "Hello everyone, and welcome to the Launch of this season of Big Brother!". The crowd cheers even louder for a few seconds, and she then says.

"The wait is finally over! Tonight, 18 houseguests will be entering the Big Brother house, where they will have to endure drama, deception and no Wifi!" Emma adds, laughing. "At Big Brother, we aim to make every seasopacked and unique, and this season, is no different! Get ready for plenty of twists and action, some of which will be announced today.." She says mysteriously, smiling a little as a loud "Oooo" sound is heard by the audience.

"Personally, I can't wait to get this season started, how about you guys?!" She asks excitedly, facing the crowd. Even louder cheering is heard, and Emma faces the camera once again "Let's meet the first housemate!"

The camera changes to the view of a man holding his baby picture up to his face because this happens during the introductions on the show so I'm gonna do it too.

"My name is Grayson Holt, I'm 28 years old, and I'm a cop from Cleveland, Ohio." The man said as he took the picture of his baby self away from his face to show his sexy face.

"I've been told that I lack emotion, and the majority of the time that's true actually, but when I get down in a party, I get DOWN. I'm a good dancer." Grayson laughed a little. "I do not take kindly to being lied to and I do not like girls who are insecure. Hopefully in the house, I will not have to deal with either of those situations. I am a cop, and cops are capable of murder."

"Here's our first housemate, it's Grayson!" Emma says, then Guns, Gold, Girls by Metric is played as he walks down to her

Grayson walked down to her and smiled as the crowd cheered.

Emma smiles at him and says "Hello! You ready to enter the house?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm ready." Grayson said.

"That's what you think now!" Emma grins and says "Well, you can make your way into the house!"

Grayson makes his way into the house.

"And that's one down! Should we get the next houseguest out?" Emma asks, the crowd cheering in response "Let's do it then."

Shows a girl holding a baby picture up "My name is Da'vonne Rogers" removes the photo to see a black independent women "Im a poker player! Ive played Big Brother US before and let me tell you i dont play around. You mess with me ill get you back. Mama Day knows this game and let me tell you it gets intense. My game this season will be very professional. I like to make friends with my Enemy's because i can just get closer to the game that way. Im playing this game for my Daughter. Im tired of her going without. Shits gonna get real up in here."

"Heeeere's Da'Vonne!" Emma says, Da'Vonne walking out to Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande

Da'vonne walks out looking good and flipping her hair.

"Hello Da'Vonne! You're the first member of the houseguests entering as part of the international twist! You ready to enter the house?" Emma asked

"Hell yeah girl." Da'Vonne said.

"Is there anyone you would like to see that you may know?" Emma asked

"Honestly, that could screw my game up. But if i had to see someone in this house I'd have to say my Ride Or Die, Jason. I miss my boo. Another one that could help my game out is James. Other than that nah." Da'Vonne said.

Emma smiles and says "Well. you'll find out soon who will be joining you! For now, you can enter the house!"

Da'vonne gives Emma a glare and starts laughing and walks into the house and sees Grayson "Hey Boo im Da'vonne"

"Grayson. Nice to meet you, Da'Vonne." Grayson said.

"Nice to meet you too." Da'Vonne said.

"And that's our second houseguest! Let's get the next one out shall we?" Emma asks, pausing and then saying "Here's the third houseguest."

The next contestant, Axel, was shown holding his baby picture up to his face, then moving it, grinning and quickly laughing. It then cuts to him saying "Hello, my name is Axel Julian, I'm 19 years old, I work at a national theme park and I'm from London!"

"Throughout my time in school, I was surrounded by drama, and was sometimes part of it! If someone said something to annoy me or I found them jarring, I would call them out on it. Not much has changed much really! A levels weren't for me, so I left school 2 years ago after our Christmas holiday. I was just over that place." He says, laughing a little "People who will get on my nerves in the house are people who attention seek, but really it could be anything that triggers me. I love outspoken people who can make me laugh, and people who just love to just be carefree and have fun!. I enjoy this show and am so excited to be a part of it, but I just hope there'll be some people who can interest me."

Axel walks out casually to Big Momma Thang by Lil Kim, smiling and looking at the audience as he approaches Emma. Once he reaches her, Emma says "Hello Axel! How are you feeling?"

Axel takes a deep breath and quickly exhales, grinning "I'm really excited to be here, this all feels a bit surreal! But I can't wait." He says, laughing

"Well, it's very much real! You can enter the house!" Emma replies. Axel quickly thanks her and waves at the cameras, walking up the stairs and entering the house. He looks around the house and raises his eyebrows "Wow.." he mutters, looking around for any others

"Hey there." Grayson waved hello to Axel.

"Heyyy!" Axel replies excitedly, waving "Wow, we must be the early ones! This all feels so crazy" He says in awe

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I'm Grayson and this is Da'Vonne." Grayson said

"Oh my gosh, I didn't think this would actually be happening to me!" Axel says, laughing. He hugs Grayson, then sees Da'Vonne and says "Girl! You're looking so good right now!" He adds, also hugging her

Da'vonne smiles "Thanks boo!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm so excited!" Axel said

Grayson hugged back. "Same. Let's hope the other people are cool."

The camera then goes back to Emma, who says "It seems like they're getting on! Let's add another shall we? Here's houseguest number 4"

The camera changes to the view of a man holding his baby picture up to his face.

"I'm Jimmy Rustler, and I'm a 29 year old model from Manchester, England." The man said as he took the picture of his baby self away from his face to show his Jesus-like appearance.

"The last time I was on a show like Big Brother, I had won… let's see if we can go for 2 wins out of 3." Jimmy laughed a little. "Um, yeah, 2 out of 3… I had been on a show like this a second time before today, and I was a first boot that time. It was much worse than it sounds… after going home from that elimination, me and my girlfriend broke up, and a couple days later, my anxiety and depression came back… it's terrible. Funny that I find it easier to confide in a camera instead of another person… that aside, I am looking for a good time here, and hopefully I'm not first boot again. Maybe I can win a second time instead… but we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Heathens by Twenty One Pilots plays as Jimmy walks out to Emma.

"Hi…" He said shyly, rubbing his tattooed arm nervously.

"Hello! You ready to get in the house!?" Emma asks

"I'm a bit nervous… but I think I'm ready." Jimmy replied timidly.

"Good luck, you can enter the house now!" Emma says

Jimmy entered the house.

"Hey guys." He said to Grayson, Da'Vonne and Axel, managing a smile in the hopes that Axel didn't think he was different than when they last met.

Axel raises and eyebrow and replies with an unenthusiastic "Hey."

Jimmy sighed and hesitated before speaking again.

"Axel, we both voted each other off on Total Drama, and I'm not staying mad about it. I was stupid to do that. Let's start over, please." He said.

"I'll think about it.." Axel replies, not wanting to continue this discussion

Jimmy (Diary Room) "He has no reason to forgive me, so I won't be surprised if he doesn't want to start over…" He sighed. "Should I have even bothered coming here…? I'm just gonna be first eliminated again…" (End)

The camera goes back to Emma, who says "Well, it seems that Jimmy and Axel have shared an experience like this before! Let's let that sit for a while and introduce houseguest number 5!"

The camera changes to a view of a woman holding her baby picture up to her face.

"Hola viewers, this is Adelaida Espinosa, formerly Vallez, and I am a 27 year old Spanish dance instructor, but I was born and raised in Dallas, Texas!" The woman said as she took the picture of her baby self away from her face and smiled.

"Yes, Vallez- I am the daughter of The Will To Live cast member Lola Vallez. Maybe with this being said, that show will finally be paid some mind." Adelaida giggled. "Nah, certain people seem to have avoided reading it. No shade. Anyway, I will gladly get down and dirty in this house, but I would rather be everyone's friend. I love to party, and drink, but I never drank while I was pregnant with my son, no-no-no. Yes, I'm married to an amazing man, Rico. Our son, Amadeus, is now 3 years old and Rico and my mother and brother are taking care of him while I'm here. I am here to play the game, and I don't play for second place- momma plays to win. There will be people lying up in this game to win, but I will not be one of them."

Adelaida then walks out to Emma as Papi by Jennifer Lopez plays.

"Hello Adelaida! How are you doing?!" Emma asked

"I'm very excited to begin this game!" Adelaida smiled. "To my family back home, specifically my mother, brother, husband, son and sister-in-law, you'd best be rooting for me!"

Emma laughed "I'm sure they are! You may now enter the house!"

Adelaida entered the house, full of happiness and energy as she greeted all the current houseguests.

"Well now we know who the adrenaline junkie is!" Emma laughed "Why don't we now meet houseguest number 6!"

The camera changes to a view of a woman holding her baby picture up to her face.

"Hi! I'm Lynn Bryant, and I'm a 24 year old model from Macon, Georgia." The woman said as she took the picture away from her face to show her beautiful smile and major level of blonde.

"First off, let me just say I cannot believe I actually got cast on this show, and it is truly an honor to be here!" Lynn said kindly, but quickly turned sassy. "But don't let me being a blonde fool you; I am smart, will beat your ass if I have to, and I can use my natural beauty to lure the men in this game into alliances with me to evict any bitches I don't like, then get those men to evict any other men I feel like are getting too close to me. That's right people, this blonde babe has a game plan! Now let's have some FUN!"

Lynn walks out to Emma as Up 'N' Down by Britney Spears plays.

"Hello Lynn! What's up, girl!" Emma said

"Well, for one thing, I am; look at how short you are compared to me!" Lynn said, sharing a laugh with Emma. "I'm excited to do this!"

"I'm sure you are! You may now enter the house!" Emma said.

Lynn entered the house and greeted everyone kindly, seeming especially kind with Grayson, Axel and Jimmy.

Lynn (Diary Room) "Whoa, there are so many hot guys here. I'm totally gonna get to the finals!" (End)

"Someone's a bit conceited, eh…" Emma laughed a little. "Here is houseguest number 7!"

The camera changes to a view of a man holding his baby picture up to his face.

"My name is Kenneth Blackwell, just call me Ken, and I'm a 32 year old tattoo artist from London, England." The man said as he took the picture away from his face to show his beard and cute smile.

"I'm the oldest of 4 siblings, and you can imagine that we've had our fights over the years. They all wish they were the oldest." Ken laughed just a little. "But honestly, I'm not here to make enemies, drama or anything, I'm here to play and win, because…" Ken paused, as if he totally forgot what he was going to say. "Where was I going with this? I had a point… oh, right! My youngest sister Cassidy has just entered college, but our dad is refusing to pay her tuition, so I want to do that for her! That's what family is for, right? Let's do this."

Ken walks out to Emma as Landmines by The Action Design plays.

"Hello Ken! How are you doing, sir?" Emma asked

"I'm doing just fine." Ken smiled. "I'm looking forward to playing this game. It can be harsh, but I'll face it."

"Quite the positive attitude you have there." Emma smiled. "You may enter the house!"

Ken entered the house and kindly greeted everybody.

"It seems like we don't have much drama as of yet, but let's see if houseguest number 8 will turn that around!" Emma said

The camera changes to a view of a woman holding her baby picture up to her face.

"Some call me Shai… few call me Shaila… most call me "The Mistress of Makeup"." The woman said as she took the picture away from her face to reveal her mischievous smile.

"I'm a makeup artist, as I just said, and I'm 25 years old, and originally from Seattle, Washington." Shai smiled. "I like to consider myself as different. I would rather be one person's shot of whiskey instead of everyone's cup of tea. I am my own woman and I am not about to fuck with any two-faced people who might bring me and my game down. I will give this game the makeover it so desperately needs."

Shai walks out to Emma as Don't Mess With Me by Brody Dalle plays.

"Hello Shai, the Mistress of Makeup! How are you feeling?!" Emma asked

"I will feel much better once I am inside the house." Shai replied.

"Well, okay then! Please enter the house!" Emma said.

Shai entered the house and casually greeted everyone.

"I hope none of you assume I will be similar to you. Because I am not." Shai said.

"We already figured that out because of your attitude." Lynn replied, looking her up and down and frowning.

"Ok, well, that's the beginning of a rivalry for ya!" Emma laughed. "How about we now reveal houseguest number 9!"

The camera changes to a view of a man holding his baby picture up to his face.

"Hey bitches! My name is Jason!" removes photo "I work at a grocery store. I live in my mothers basement and trust me boo the guys that come over are all about it. I'm 25 single ready to mingle"

"My game this season will be based on how they can handle me. I plan on laying low at first. Then striking one by one. I wish my babe Da'vonne was in the house with me we can slay together."

Jason then walks out to Emma as the bad bitches club theme song plays.

"Hello Jason! Good to see you back on Big Brother again!" Emma said

"Hell yeah Emmy Award, I am back and I'm gonna play hard!" Jason said

Emma laughed at the nickname he gave her and said "I like that attitude! You may enter the house!"

Jason entered the house and excitedly greeted everyone.

"There we have Jason! We're halfway through! Here is houseguest number 10! Emma said

The camera changes to a view of a man holding his baby picture up to his face.

"My name is Isaac Starrett just call me Ike, and I'm a 19 year old Actor from Gobles Mi." The man said as he took the picture away from his face to show his charming smile.

"I'm the middle child, and you can imagine that we've had our fights over the years. They all wish they were the oldest But honestly, I'm not here to make enemies, drama or anything, I'm here to play and win, because i need the money for college and i need more money for my acting so let the games begin shall we?"

Ike walks out to Emma as Don't stop believing plays by journey.

"Hello Ike! How does it feel to be here?!" Emma asked

"It feels good. I'm ready to play and win." Ike said.

"Confidence is good! You may enter the house!" Emma said

Ike entered the house and greeted everyone.

Grayson (Diary Room) "So far, 10 people have been introduced, I've noticed there's a one-sided rivalry between Jimmy and Axel on Axel's side because of something that happened on Total Drama, and this house is really incredible. I'm excited to start the game." (End)

Emma smiles at the camera and says "So, 10 out of the 18 houseguests have been introduced, and already there's drama! Should we get the next one out?" The crowd cheered in response "Here's houseguest 11!"

The camera changes to the VT of a man holding his baby picture up to his face.

"Hey everyone! My name is Joseph Vasquez, I'm 21, and I'm from Manchester!"

However, when he moves his baby photo, his feminine drag queen appearance is unveiled, and he flips his wig over to his left hand side, then proceeds to laugh joyfully

"I've been doing drag for around about 4 years, so I started while I was still in school. At first it was just putting on foundation and going out looking like a hot mess to things, but now I must be really good because a lot of people are really shocked when I tell them 'Um, by the way, I'm actually a guy!'. I've actually used that to my advantage in clubs, just get someone drunk enough, make sure I barely speak, and the rest is.. well, explicit!" Joseph says, laughing even louder

"I laugh a lot when talking to people, especially if I'm just meeting them. I've been told I'm naturally funny, because I get really sassy about things and other people who I don't like. Oh yeah, that's another thing, I can be your best friend, but I can also be your worst enemy. If someone tries to start a fight with me, I will be relentless! I can start AND end fights."

"I LOVE partying and getting drunk, because it's like, everyone just becomes my friend and I literally end up just going round to everyone and start dancing with them. But oh my gosh I get so thirsty sometimes as well, so if I get drunk in this house these boys better watch out! Nah, I love being the life of the party, and I just think I generally and someone who attracts attention, so I can't wait to get in this house and really give it some life!"

"I'm also a massive fan of both Big Brother UK and US, so I can definitely play the game properly in the US portions, and play it well. So my game plan coming into this is to utilize my personality and make sure everyone just thinks I'm this fun loving, harmless guy, but underneath that, there will be a powerhouse. Don't you guys worry" Joseph concludes, winking to the camera and laughing again

He walks out to Emma with The Realness by RuPaul playing. He is seen in full drag makeup and an ombre wig, wearing a red jumpsuit and pumps. He struts down, flicking his hair and waving to the audience, posing flawlessly as he gets to Emma

"Hello Joseph! Or should I say Josephine!" Emma said, sharing a laugh with Joseph. "Are you ready to enter the house?!"

"Hell yes, hun!" Joseph said before entering the house and happily greeting everybody.

"Well there you have Joseph! Now how about we reveal houseguest number 12!" Emma said

The camera changes to a view of a woman holding her baby picture up to her face.

"My name is Audrey i am the first Transgender to ever be on Big Brother. I am all about female power baby! I am a big fan. Last time i was on Big Brother i totally fucked my game up by playing it like an ORG. But this season I'm ready to change. I love activities. HOH will be easy for me! I'm ready for everything! Not much i wanna say i just wanna start playing the game"

Audrey walks out to Emma as Wrecking ball plays by Miley.

"Hello Audrey! Yet another contestant who's been on Big Brother before! Are you ready to enter the house?!" Emma said

"Yeah Emma, I'm ready!" Audrey said before entering the house and saying hello to everybody.

"Now hows about we meet houseguest number 13!" Emma said

The camera changes to a woman holding her baby picture up to her face. Her Northern accent was strong and recognisable.

"Hey everyone! This is Adjoa Mensah, I'm a law student and an aspiring model from Manchester, and I'm 23 years old!" She removes the photo, showing her glamorous face, and she blows a kiss to the camera.

"I'm sure some of you recognise me, I was the first to be evicted by a public vote in the 2015 season of Big Brother. It was a really weird experience, and I'm not gonna lie, it was tough! I had a lot of people boo'ing me and I wasn't really sure why. I didn't really do anything wrong in the house, and I don't know, I felt very disappointed that I left so early! The public definitely didn't get to see what I'm really like, I'm about much more than just complaining and being emotional."

"To be really honest, I know that the crowd didn't like me for whatever reason, and they probably won't like me now. But I'm not gonna spend all my time pandering to them, I'm just gonna be myself. Audiences also didn't get to see my crazy bitch side, and trust me, there's no way I'm gonna be hiding that this time! If there's any other people who've been to Elevenerife when others have been to Tenerife, they better get ready for a piece of my mind!" She says, laughing

Adjoa walks out to Emma.

"Hello Adjoa! Good to have you back again! Are you ready to enter the house?" Emma asked

"Yes Emma, I am! I hope I will go farther than last time!" Adjoa said

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see! You may enter the house!" Emma said

Adjoa entered the house and happily greeted everyone.

"That's another person who's been here before! But will she be the last?" Emma asked "Here's houseguest 14!"

The camera changes to a view of a woman holding her baby picture up to her face.

"My name is Piper i am a cook and i own my own club. I am all about female power baby. I am a big fan. This season I'm ready to change some people I love activities. HOH will be easy for me! I'm ready for everything! My plan is to be the best i can be in this house make sure everybody loves me before its too late and me sent home."

Piper walks out to Emma with Bang Bang playing in the background.

"Hello Piper! Are you ready to enter the house?" Emma asked

"Yes, let's get down to business." Piper said before entering the house and greeting everybody.

"We're almost done with introductions! Here is houseguest number 15!" Emma said

The camera changes to a view of a man holding his baby picture up to his face.

"My name is Hunter and I'm a 26 year old singer from texas" The man said as he took the picture away from his face to show his charming smile.

"I'm the oldest from my twin Dexter, and you can imagine that we've had our fights over the years. I'm not here to make enemies, drama or anything, I'm here to play and win, and i need more money for my singing career so let the games begin shall we?"

Hunter walks out to Emma.

"Hello Hunter! How does it feel to be here?" Emma asked

"It's good. I'm excited to begin." Hunter said

"Well, go ahead into the house!" Emma said

Hunter entered the house and greeted everyone.

"There are three more! Let's now meet houseguest number 16!" Emma said

The camera changes to another woman holding her baby picture up to her face. With a strong Welsh accent, she says

"Hello again everyone! My name is Lateysha Grace, I'm 23, work as a beautician in a local salon, and I'm originally from Wales, but am currently living in Essex!"

"Most of you will probably recognise me from the previous season where I got, in my opinion, unfairly evicted by that bitch Jason.." She says with a sassy tone, but then laughs, saying "Oh my lord, if he's coming back too I'm gonna be so fucked now!"

"The thing I'm more known for is when I split my dress trying to twerk and it went viral! That was such a hilarious moment, even though it was well embarrassing! And people literally come up to me and say, 'You're that girl from the video'! It's so bad, me twerking got me more famous than actually being on Big Brother!"

"When I got evicted, a lot of people showed me so much support, and told me how funny and popular I was with the public. I was really grateful and glad that people got to see how real and honest I am, but at the same time I was proper gutted, because it made me think that I could have won the whole thing if it wasn't for fucking Jason. Winning wasn't just about being famous, or the title of 'Winner', I was there so I could help provide for my daughter and give her a life she deserved. He knew that, and STILL did what he did to me."

"I'm over the moon that a get to have a second chance on Big Brother, and this time around, I'm gonna make sure nothing like that can happen and bite me on the arse a second time! Even if that means being fake as hell to people who I don't even like, I don't care! I'll do it. But nevertheless, you guys will still get to the see the crazy, farting, twerking sides of me, and I can't wait to meet a whole bunch of different people, and really get to re-live the Big Brother experience that I feel was cut too short last time." She says, smiling as the VT ends.

Lateysha walks out to loud cheers and smiles as she walks up to Emma

"Hello Lateysha! Good to have a fan favorite as a returnee! Are you ready?" Emma asked

"Yes indeed! I'm ready to whoop ass!" Lateysha said

"I like the fire! You may enter the house!" Emma said

Lateysha entered the house and greeted everyone.

"Two houseguests remain! Here is houseguest 17!" Emma said

The camera changes to a woman holding her baby picture up to her face

"My name's Maya Arulpragasam, otherwise known as M.I.A, I'm a professional rapper, although I prefer 'Spoken word artist'. I'm 39 years old, and I'm living in London, although I originate from Sri Lanka"

She removes her photo, revealing her youthful appearance, and smiles.

"Maya is an abbreviation, actually. My full first name is Mathangi, so I was named after the Hindu goddess of learning and music. I hold my Sri Lankan culture very close to me, even while living in a Westernised country like the UK. I feel like a lot of people in societies such as ours lose track of their roots, you know? Especially musicians. It's disappointing to see a lot of these artists and people just doing what they do to get money or get success. You should do something because you have a desire, not just because you think it's the most beneficial thing to do.

"I always like to reflect my experiences of living there in the music I create. I saw a lot of crazy shit while I was living I like to think I'm a very unique person and I do have an innovative sense of style. Fans have even called me a spokesperson for the Sri Lankan Tamils, it's a crazy feeling knowing that your views are able to influence others and are taken so highly by some!"

"I'm a very opinionated person, and I love to express my these opinions. I have no issue doing so. I love having debates with other people, and people who are socially and politically attuned like myself and have opinions will be people who I get on with the most. Just because I'm arguing with you, doesn't mean I dislike you." She says, laughing a little. "But people who I probably won't get on with are really superficial and fickle people. I enjoy deep conversations sometimes, and if someone can never really have any, I will just get bored."

"Anyway, I've rambled a lot. I'm ready to get in that house!" M.I.A concludes, laughing once again.

M.I.A walks out to Emma, with one of her own songs, Bad Girls, playing.

"Hello M.I.A! Wow, we have a celebrity in the house as well!" Emma said, sharing a laugh with M.I.A "Are you ready to enter the house?"

"I was born ready, baby!" M.I.A said before entering the house and greeting everyone.

"Now here is the final houseguest! Houseguest number 18!" Emma said

The camera changes to a man holding his baby photo up to his face.

"Hello guys, my name is Marc O'Neill, I'm 30, and I'm from Dublin in Ireland." He says, removing his photo and flashing a mischievous grin.

"I was on the 2015 edition of Big Brother UK, came into the house as part of a twist, and I tore that house up! I caused so much trouble and loved every second of it. I may not have lasted long, but the weeks I was there WERE the most entertaining. Without a doubt. There was fights and fallouts, all because of me!"

"My plan for this time around is to play the strategic game more and be more of a lowkey drama creator. You know, stir the pot, make people turn on each other. And I'll just sit back and watch! These housemates better be on their best behavior, because if anyone gets on my bad side, it wont be an enjoyable experience for them from then on" He says, laughing.

"Get ready for another season of chaos. You're welcome." He concludes. As his VT ends, he walks out to Emma with My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark playing

"Hello Marc! The final houseguest and final returnee! Are you ready to enter the house?" Emma asked

"Yes Emma, I'm quite ready." Marc said before entering the house and greeting everyone.

Emma turns to the camera and says "There you have it! All 18 contestants have entered the house, and we can soon expect the heat to turn all the way up to eleven! Tune in tomorrow to see all of the house highlights. For now. We'll show you some of what's happening right as I speak! Goodnight guys!" Emma concludes, the public cheering. The camera changes to show the inside of the house

Da'vonne is in one of the rooms laying down

Adjoa, Lateysha and MIA are in the kitchen, talking about each other.

"I think both of you guys are so great!" Adjoa says to them "I loved you on Big Brother, Lateysha. Like literally, I was so gutted when you were evicted."

Lateysha looks flattered and says with a joking tone "Aww, thank you! I was gutted too!" All three of them laugh

"Yes girl, I would personally whack that little bitch boy Jason. You were slaying that season." Adelaida said as she joined the conversation.

Da'vonne sees the three of them in the kitchen laughing. Confessional "I see them all laughing and getting along and all i want to do is join but i keep thinking to myself no Day dont lay as low as possible and win this thing baby" ends

"Hi Da'Vonne…" Jimmy said shyly.

"Hey Jimmy, how are you?" Da'Vonne asked.

"I'm… ok. What's up?" Jimmy asked

Lateysha and Adjoa grin at Adelaida and reposition themselves so she can fit in. Lateysha laughs and says "Oh my gosh, literally! I'm still bitter that he made finals, he has as much banter as a wet sponge mate!"

Adjoa and MIA laugh at this, with MIA saying "Man just said Whack though you knoww!" Making them laugh even more

"Nothing boo just sitting here trying to lay low as possible how about you?" Da'Vonne asked

"Pretty much the same as you." Jimmy replied.

Adelaida also laughed. "Girls, we should all totally work together to get through to the final four. We would dominate."

Da'vonne overheard but kept it to herself "So Jimmy anyone in this house that you can trust?"

"I'm… not sure yet. You seem ok though…" Jimmy said.

"Oh yeah you can trust me" Da'Vonne said

Jimmy (Diary Room) "It's a bit soon to be trusting people, so I'm keeping my distance for now… but if it turns out Da'Vonne is a good person, maybe we can get to the final two together, or get evicted trying." (End)

Adjoa, Lateysha and MIA all look agreeingly at each other and smile back at Adelaida

"That sounds like a great idea! I feel like we're already so similar to each other." Adjoa says.

"Yeah I agree." Lateysha says "Were gonna have such a laugh in this house I can tell! I'm just so surprised that an alliance has been made so soon!" She adds, laughing a little.

M.I.A nods in approval of the alliance, but the camera zooms in on her looking a little uncertain.

Marc is seen sitting down in the main room, on one of the sofas, observing the others while taking a sip of a drink, raising his eyebrows while watching Adelaida, MIA, Lateysha and Adjoa. Axel is seen talking to Joseph about his drag

Lynn was seen talking with Grayson and Ken, her booty looking good in her long skirt, which she assumed the men were looking at, although they weren't.

Axel and Joseph approach Lynn, Grayson and Ken, with Joseph saying "Hey guys!" With his manly voice making it clear he's not a woman "How you guys doing?!" He turns to Lynn and says "Girl you look great in that dress!"

"Oh, thank you!" Lynn said with a laugh. "I'm doing good!"

"Same." Grayson said, but Ken seemed to have momentarily forgotten how to speak.

"…oh." Ken said when he found his voice, infatuated. "I've never seen a man who does drag before, at least not in public… you're much prettier up close."

Axel agrees with Joseph, saying "Forreal, your body is looking snatched." With a calmer tone, but still grins

Joseph notices Kens reaction and adjusts his wig slightly and doing a slight curved smile. He jokingly says "Well, theres a first time for everything!" He smiles and says "Thank you for calling me pretty though."

The camera fades and the end credits play.


End file.
